


companion.

by roscpctals



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (yes i'm going with the bully mike theory), Gen, I dunno what I was going for with this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, Other, POV First Person, all i know is i wrote this becaus i was sad and went with whatevr, but very very slight, vent fic, very brief mention of micheal and william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpctals/pseuds/roscpctals
Summary: thank yu for reading my really , really short vent-ficthis one turned out surprisingly okay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	companion.

as I clutched him close to me, my knees were up to my chest and squeezed tight together.  
  
blotched big tears soaked into his fur,  
  
  
‘’ i’m sorry. ‘’ i had said, burying my face on the top of my plushies head, deeper and deeper till I felt like I couldn't breathe, as if i was drowning in a deep ocean and would never get back up because the water wrapped around me like a big hug.  
  
  
‘’ i’m sorry— ‘’ i repeated, lungs aching.  
  
  
black, hollow eyes and snowy pupils looked up at me, i squeezed my eyes shut harder,  
  
  
  
‘’ don’t be. ‘’ the bear answered,  
  
  
  
i sniffled, ‘’ but i feel- like i should be— ‘’ sentence coming out in a stutter as sobs wrecked through my body all over again,  
  
  
‘’ but you shouldn’t be, don’t apologize for things someone else does, what he has done. ‘’ fredbear continued, ‘’ that’s not your problem. ‘’  
  
  
my voice went meek, ‘’ but he’s— angry at me for a reason- right? ‘’  
  
  
  
  
‘’ your brother may be mad, but you’re not the reason for that. ‘’ the plushy said, his tone having gone more soft.  
  
  
  
  
silent for just a second, letting the quietness fill this empty bedroom of mine, my friend continued again;  
  
  
  
‘’ i’ll always be here for you. ‘’  
  
  
tears kept rolling down my rosy cheeks,  
  
my eyes were starting to burn, but i could care less about the itchiness it was causing.  
i hugged him closer and closer,  
  
  
  
i decided to pretend not seeing him look into the far distance to a picture frame of me and my family, the way his eyes bore into my dads’ part of it.  
  
  
he whispered,  
  
  
  
‘’ tomorrow is another day. ‘’

**Author's Note:**

> thank yu for reading my really , really short vent-fic 
> 
> this one turned out surprisingly okay


End file.
